


A Little More Touch Me

by a_kiss_inthe_rain



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Photography, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiss_inthe_rain/pseuds/a_kiss_inthe_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the photographer for the band Fall Out Boy, and were on tour with them. One night, you were reading a Pete/Patrick fanfiction, when Joe catches you. He tells the pair, and they decide to get back at you for a prank you pulled on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Touch Me

You had become the photographer for Fall Out Boy when the band had seen your pictures of one of their concerts online. They got a hold of you through your website, asking if you'd want to join them on tour. Of course, you said yes. You got to travel the country, have fun with your favorite band, and it paid damn well.  
It was a boring night on the road, while Pete and Patrick played Mario Kart, Andy rambled about some new exercise regime, and Joe just floated around. You were curled up in your seat, knees pulled to your chest as you read a fanfiction on your phone. You repressed a giggle and darted your (E/C) eyes around to make sure no one was paying you any attention.  
Joe noticed barely, cocking his head at your suspicious behavior (you were pulling your phone even closer to your face now). The curly-haired man crept around behind you, careful to not draw your attention; he pressed his finger to his lips when Andy raised an eyebrow at him. Joe's blue eyes widened when he read the line 'Pete took one of Patrick's sensitive nipples between his teeth', and he quickly backed away.  
"Suck my ass, Trick!" Pete yelled as his car slipped on a banana peel that Patrick had launched at him. The tanned man's brown eyes were crinkled as he laughed.  
Patrick stuck out his tongue, whipping his strawberry blond hair out of his face. His thumbs were moving quickly on the buttons of his DS, blue-green eyes flicking over to his friend, then back to his friend.  
Joe stood as he neared the curtain to the bunks, and cleared his throat, causing you to jump. "Yo, Pat, Pete, I need to talk to you guys," he said. Then, when the two just looked at him, he rolled his eyes. "In private." He led the pair behind the curtain and grinned at them in an almost maniacal manner.  
Patrick backed into a bunk, worried about Joe's expression. "What's wrong, Joe?" he asked cautiously. His mixed eyes flicked to Pete, then back to Joe.  
"I just caught (Y/N) reading certain.... literature," the brown haired man picked his words carefully. When the two in front of him didn't get it, he sighed exasperatedly. "Porn. About you two. As in you guys fucking each other-"  
"Okay, okay, okayokay," Pete rushed out, waving his hands quickly to stop Joe's stream of words. "I get it. Pattycakes here might not, as innocent as he is," Pete jested, elbowing Patrick in the ribs with a chuckle. The brown eyed man looked back at Joe. "What's it matter though? You wanna out her or something?"  
Joe's grin got even wider, making even Pete uncomfortable. "I figured we'd get back at her for the candy bar prank," he whispered, checking through the curtain to see that you and Andy were now curled up together looking at pictures of kittens and puppies together. He rolled his startlingly blue eyes and turned back to the pair before him. "I thought maybe you and Patrick here could let her walk in on you two kissing, or something, and then we could get her."  
Pete's warm brown eyes squeezed shut as he began to laugh obnoxiously, doubling over from his guffawing. The tanned man slowly began to straighten up and quiet down. "Really now? Sure, I'd be up for it, but I know for a fact Trick here would never do that," he whispered, pulling the curtain aside just enough to see that you were looking towards the bunk area questioningly.  
Patrick huffed and crossed his arms in an offended fashion, blue-green eyes glued to Pete. "Oh, really? Who says?"  
Pete lifted an eyebrow, running his hands through his black hair. "Okay, then. Tomorrow. When Joe and Andy go to get snacks," Pete said, holding out his hand.  
"What? I want to see-"  
"Deal." Patrick shook Pete's hand.

\-----

Joe and Andy had gone out to get snacks, the drummer asking if there was anything in particular you wanted. You asked for (fav. snack), hugging the blond man before the pair left the bus. You had gotten on your phone to look for another fanfiction after that.  
It was about five minutes later that Patrick stood and stretched before declaring that he was going to the bathroom. Your (E/C) eyes lifted up as you nodded, but you stopped when you saw Pete following closely behind. You decided to ignore it, going back to your scrolling. It was when you heard a muffled grunt that you tuned your ears, listening for another sound.  
"Nnnf, P-Pete," Patrick's voice came from the bathroom.  
Your (E/C) orbs widened to the size of saucers as you set your phone down. This was better than any fanfiction you'd be able to find, was your thought as you tiptoed to the door. You pressed your ear against the plastic, listening as hard as you could.  
"Shut up, Trick," Pete huffed out before you could hear the wet sound of lips connecting.  
A gasp escaped your lips, and before you could pull away, the door swung open. A horrified, yet extremely aroused expression was on your (S/C) face as Pete and Patrick laughed at you.  
"Oh my God, we got you!" Pete yelled, pointing at you as he squealed with laughter.  
Patrick was the one who noticed your blown pupils, your accelerated breathing, your slack mouth, the tip of your pink tongue poking out of your mouth. The redhead's own pupils began to dilate, and he felt a twitch in his lower region. "You like this, (Y/N)?" he asked in an uncharacteristically deep voice, before kissing Pete again.  
Pete made a surprised noise before realizing what Patrick was doing, and melting into the (surprisingly) passionate kiss. The black haired man pulled away and turned to you, helping you to your feet before fisting his hand in your (H/C) hair and bringing your face centimeters from his.  
You could feel his breath on your face, and your cheeks heating up, when Patrick began to whisper in your ear. You felt your knees began to wobble, and your (E/C) eyes slip closed, when Pete kissed you. You moaned into his mouth, and he scooped you into his arms. Your heart was hammering in your chest, as though it would jump out of your mouth; you pressed closer to Pete as Patrick's body heat radiated against your back.  
Patrick placed small kisses and bites on the back of your neck, brushing your (H/C) locks away from the sensitive area. You could feel his glasses against your ear as he began to migrate to your shoulder. Eventually, his mouth left your skin. "You know, (Y/N)," he exhaled on your skin, causing you to shiver. "This was originally to get back at you for your little prank. And to out that Joe caught you reading porn about us. But now, now that we've seen just what this does to you, we're gonna have some fun."  
You shivered again, his words causing a tingling in your spine and a warmth coiling in your abdomen. You craned your neck to capture Patrick's lips with your own, gasping when Pete began to mouth on your collar bone. Patrick took this opportunity to delve his tongue into the warmth wetness that was your mouth, and you battled for dominance, though he was winning. You had one hand on Pete's chest, running over the hard planes there, and another hand on Patrick's soft belly, digging in and leaving little red marks. "P-please," you stuttered out, "if you're going to do something, do it. J-just stoooop teasing."  
Pete chuckled before taking you to one of the bunks, and stripping off his shirt to reveal a lean, muscled torso that only made you hum in approval. He chuckled and turned to Patrick, slowly (ever so fucking slowly, you cursed under your breath) took off his shirt.  
Patrick blushed and tried to cover himself, pale, soft torso a stark contrast from Pete's. He saw the hot, dark look in your (E/C) eyes, and lowered himself onto you; his hands worked deftly on tugging your shirt over your head and attacking your bra. The redhead huffed in annoyance, before his counterpart pulled him away slowly to take over.  
The two took in your (S/C) breasts, before each attached to one tender, pebbled nipple. Pete was more experienced, teething the pink flesh gently and swiping his tongue like an expert; Patrick was experimenting, cautiously sucking before twirling his tongue around the nub and grazing his teeth on it.  
You were gasping, feeling like you were drowning, yet like your lungs were on fire. Your whole body was a flame, and they were only making it burn brighter with their actions. Your hands began to fumble, trying to undo the zippers of their jeans at the same time. When you couldn't, you began to whine and beg. "Please, just fuck me already," you gasped out. Your voice was hoarse from all the noises you had been making. "Fuck, you know I've been wanting you to. Please, pleasepleaseplease!"  
Patrick was flushed, as he detached and looked up at you, lips wet and a deep pink. He began to tug his jeans down his porcelain thighs, causing you to gulp at the beautiful picture before you. The denim and underwear were down, leaving him completely naked, aside from his glasses. The blue eyed man was far more attractive than you had imagined; soft, tender, yet still with muscle and definition beneath the softness. And, oh boy. His cock, of average length, yet so so thick. The head was a deep pink, and it had a thick vein running down the underside of it.  
The only color in your eyes was a sliver of (E/C) around your blown pupils. You got on your hands and knees, crawling towards Patrick. You looked up at him, asking permission, and when he gave it you took his enormous girth in your mouth. Only the head at first, but you soon went deeper and deeper, before almost choking on him. You looked up to see how much the singer enjoyed it.  
His head was dropped forward, chin on his chest, bangs falling into his face. His jaw was slack, a low noise emitting telling you that you were doing good.  
Pete was slowly taking his jeans off, and you saw that he wasn't wearing anything under them. His cock was long, and dark skinned, but not as thick around as Patrick's. Pete crawled over to you, almost behind you, hand on your ass. "I bet you want me to fuck you, don't you?" he whispered in your ear. God, his hot breath was making your pussy drip.  
You moaned and nodded best you could around Patrick's cock. The vibrations made him buck, causing you to choke while he spluttered out a series of apologies; you growled deep in your throat, scratching his thigh.  
Patrick gasped, fisting his hands in your (H/C) hair. "Is this okay?" he asked before he continued. You hummed, and he began to gyrate his hips, causing his cock to delve deeper into your mouth before easing out, then back in.  
You were in Heaven, then Pete pushed you over the edge; his fingers prodded your entrance, thumb rubbing your clitoris in slow, antagonizing circles. He slipped his middle finger in so fucking slow, slow enough that you felt like you'd die before he was done, then began to loosen you up before inserting his index finger. The black haired man scissored you slowly, stretching you before pulling his fingers out only to replace them with his cock.  
You pulled off of Patrick's cock with a gasp. "Y-you put on a-"  
"Yes, (Y/N), I'm not stupid," he grunted before popping the head in.  
You gasped, pain-pleasure coursing through your veins. Your cheek was pressed against Patrick's cock, as he humped against it, whining for more. You looked up at him with lust-filled eyes before taking him back in your mouth. The ecstasy running through you was more than you had ever imagined someone could go through; fire and ice tortured your pussy, along with Pete's slow pace, your skin prickled with every touch, and your mouth was watering at the flavor that was Patrick's manhood.  
"(Y/N)," the blue eyed man stuttered out, "I'm about to cum." His voice was breathy and deep, deeper than you'd ever heard.  
You sucked a little harder, moaning around his girth to push him over that edge. You were rewarded with a roar that made you a little wetter and the salty sweetness of his cum filling your mouth; you swallowed before licking him clean and popping off gasping.  
Patrick petted you sweetly, leaning down and kissing you hotly. His tongue traced your teeth, grazing the roof of your mouth and causing you to shudder with a small moan. "Good girl," he whispered into your mouth.  
You just now realized that he tasted like cinnamon and mint, and that made you want even more. "Kiss me, Trick," you keened. You made a high pitched noise as Pete gyrated on your sweet spot. Fuck, the man knew what he was doing.  
Pete leaned forward, putting more weight on you and driving himself even deeper (which you hadn't thought possible). His lips latched to your back, leaving marks on the soft skin there. A low purr left him, vibrating through you, which caused you to buck into him.  
Patrick was kissing you again, all while whispering dirty things to you. He might not have had much experience, but damn he was such a good kisser.  
Pete's hips were beginning to stutter, your own body having surrendered three times to him. You were sure your juices had soaked the bunk. He made a noise that had you cumming once again, a noise between a keening and a moan; and, he emptied in you, filling the condom and collapsing with you on the bunk.  
The three of you were laying on the bunk, sweating and panting. You were beginning to doze off when Joe's voice could be heard.  
"Can we come in yet?"


End file.
